wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130411044545
singsong voice* Continuing!! :D A few days later... James: *is in his squirrel nest, fiddling with some sort of gadget* C'mon, ol' thing... TCD, you MUST still work... *continues trying to fix it, then watches as the gadget weakly flickers to life* Ah! Ther' we go! *quickly types in a bunch of commands* ...Hm? *reads* 'Communicator device malfunction'? Blast! *sigh* ...'Ell, at least it might perhaps still pick up SOMETHING of a signal... *types in a few other things* ...Wha's this? A... supposed wormhole in time/space... nearby? *perks ears up and fluffs up tail* Would'ya look a' tha'! *looks thoughtful* ...Maybe... jus' maybe... (back at Misty's house) Misty: *is reading a book, still troubled by her newfound power* Ariyah: Misty, since your dad is at work, and Kikki is also, would you like to come with me to Ponyville to run a few errands? Misty: *puts down book* Sure Mum! Hey, d'ya think James could come too? I don't think he's ever been to Ponyville! :) Ariyah: *smiles warmly* Of course, Misty, if he'd like to come along. *smirks a little* ...You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked that squirrel... Misty: *eyes widen in surprise/alarm* Muuum! He's my best friend! And a squirrel, too! That'd just be weird! Ariyah: *smiles a bit and goes back to making list of errands* Well, did you know that my great-great-great granddam was a giraffe? And I believe your father's great-uncle was a zebra, too. Misty: *rolls eyes and goes back to reading* No offense Mum, but okapis already look like they're part giraffe, zebra, and pony... I mean, the longish neck and the horns, the stripes... Ariyah: *still writing list* That may be so, but—Oh, do you know how much oatmeal we have left? I may need to pick some up while we're out. Misty: *shrugs* I'm pretty sure we have a few boxes left somewhere. Ariyah: Ah, yes. I believe we're out of carambola though... *keeps writing* Misty: *gets up and stretches* So when are we leaving? Ariyah: In about 20 minutes, so you'd better hurry and ask James if he'd like to come along. Misty: Alrighty Mum! *goes outside to find him* James? *looks up in tree* 'Ello James? Are you home? James: *pops out of nest* Oh, 'ello there Silver! :) *scampers down tree and onto ground* 'Ow are you this fine morning? Misty: *rolls eyes and smiles* It's Misty, not Silver. :P And I'm fine, you? James: I can still call you Mist though, right? :) Quite good. Misty: Of course! And that's good. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come with my mum and I to Ponyville! We're leaving here shortly, if you'd like to come. James: (thinking: Ponyville? Quite the coincidence!) Why yes, I'd love to! :) Misty: Great! We'd better get going though, it's probably about time to leave. James: Yes yes, let's get going then... :) (They go back to Misty's house, then start going to Ponyville...) Aaaand cut! :) I'll continue this tomorrow! :) ~TLM